ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
New Fireman Sam
New Fireman Sam (AKA Fireman Sam 2018 '''or '''Fireman Sam: The 11th Series) (Japanese: '''ファイヤーマン・サム：新世代2018 '''Hepburn: '''Faiyāman Samu: Shin sedai 2018 '''English: Fireman Sam: The New Generation) is a Japanese/British/Canadian computer-animated children's comedy series produced by HIT Entertainment, DHX Media, and fellow animation studios Robot, Jam Filled Toronto, and RGH Entertainment. This film is set to air on October 2017 in Japan and later in 2018 in the UK and Canada, alongside with a 60-minute Fireman Sam film. Plot Things go pretty wacky in the town of Pontypandy. Thankfully, Fireman Sam and his clever firefighter friends are here to save the day. It can be from UFO invasions, accidents by the mountains, or the mischief of three first grade boys, roaming around in this small town. Characters Fireman Sam Elvis Cridlington Penny Morris Arnold McKinely Ellie Phillips Jerry Lee Cridlington Station Officer Steele Chief Fire Officer Boyce Ben Hooper Tom Thomas Norman Price Derek Price Mandy Flood Sarah and James Jones Hannah Sparkes Lily Chen Dilys Price Charlie Jones Bronwyn Jones Gareth Griffiths Mike Flood Helen Flood Joe Sparkes Lizzie Sparkes Trevor Evans Mrs. Chen Moose Roberts Bella Lasagna Professor Pickles Rosa Lion Dusty Woolly Lambykins Squeaky Norris Buck Douglas (mentioned, cameo appearances) Characters Introduced Buck Douglas Jr Darren Clemaceau Pierre Clemaceau Carlton Clover Clyde McConnors Professor Pickles Jr Rodger and Dodger Marsh Hecir Price Buck Douglas Impostor Orange Episodes The Prince of Pontypandy Norman Man vs. Firedog Cadet Catastrophe Monster Mania Wally Wizzo The Why Files Who Let the Cat Out? Pontypandy Slickers Alien Bug Hunt Wrong Turn Dilys Night of the Norman Blast from the Past James and the Giant Pumpkin Unofficial/Non-Canon Mysteries of Pontypandy Island Bad Luck Elvis Pontypandy Elementary Buck Douglas Jr Walliby 2 to the Rescue Norman's Mischevous Day UFO: Unidentified Flying Object Fireman Sam's Secret The Cave Game The Space-tastic School Play of Fun! Trapped on the Mountain Snowboarding in the Snow Pontypany's Being Watched! Films A 60-minute Fireman Sam film is set to be released in 2018, and is set to take place after the events of Series 11. There are six possible films that could be the next official film. The films are: Fireman Sam: An Incredible Discovery Fireman Sam and the Newtown Treasure Hunt Fireman Sam: Journey to Newtown Peak Fireman Sam: Invasion of the Humanoids Fireman Sam: Revenge of the Alien Space Pirates The Fireman Sam Movie All of these films are part of the Fireman Sam Theatrical Universe, but one of the films will be released officially once they announce it. In October 1st, 2017, the plot of the new movie has been revealed on a Mattel toy magizine. The film is set to be titled ''Fireman Sam: Hollywood Hero'''' and it is set to me released in spring 2018. Unfortunately, due to the film still being in production due to the animation studio switchover, it is unknown if the film will be delayed or not. Trivia This series marks the return of Dusty and Rosa. In this series, it was hinted that Dusty and Rosa have a romantic relationship and Rosa is rivals with both Lion and Orange. This series marks the debut of Buck Douglas' pet cat, who he calls him "Orange" due to the colour of his fur. This series also marks the debut of eight children, by the names of Buck Douglas Jr (Buck Douglas' 7-year-old cousin), Darren, Pierre, Clyde, Professor Pickles Jr (Professor Pickles' 6-year-old son), Rodger, and Dodger. Although, they don't belong to Pontypandy, but Jerry Lee Cridlington, Professor Pickles, Buck Douglas, and Hecir Price visit this town frequently. Although, Buck Douglas dosn't visit as often as the other three. There is a recurring antagonist in this series that is an impostor and a clone of Buck Douglas. Unlike the real Buck Douglas, he does a lot of mischief and gets into trouble. The same person also hosted a TV show called ''Wierd, But True, which is the first graders' trademark favorite show. Despite being an antagonist, he is very nice to the first graders and he's always cheerful. This marks Buck Douglas' first apperance in the Fireman Sam series, only in recurring cameo appearances and minor speaking roles. Although, his cousin (Buck Douglas Jr), his pet cat (Orange), and an impostor of him makes major and recurring appearances. The episode, "The Prince of Pontypandy", is the only Series 11 episode to air in 2017. The reason is because it is a special 30th anniversary episode of Fireman Sam. The series has three English dubs, one made in the UK, one made for Canadian syndicated TV by Ocean Productions, and one made in the US for Amazon Prime by a different studio. Differences between this series and the 2008 CGI series of Fireman Sam James is more worried and nervous in this series than in the 2008 series. Chief Fire Officer Boyce has a sneakier and mischievous personality in this series. The characters look more cartoonish, simple, and brightly-coloured in this series than in the 2008 series. The atmoshpere is also brightly-coloured. The characters' Welsh/British accents are stronger and thicker than in the 2008 series. Gareth Griffiths has an entirely different voice. Fireman Sam is less angrier, more unsure/worried, and more neutral in this series than the other series, partially retaining his personality from the 1987 and 2005 series. An evil Buck Douglas impostor hosts a TV show called Wierd, but True. The reason is because of his love to children and "idiots" (referring to Elvis and Jerry Lee Cridlington), despite him being an antagonist to the others. This show is the first graders' favourite and a running gag shows the kids watching it. This show first appeared in the 22-minute episode UFO: Unidentified Flying Object, while the Buck Douglas impostor first appeared in the episode Mysteries of the Pontypandy Island, the first episode of this series. A minor character, who looks and dresses like the character Alex from the 2017 movie Dunkirk, first appeared in the episode "Norman's Mischievous Day" as one of the victums to one of Norman's pranks. He only had one line in the episode ("Ay!") when he tripped and fell on a banana peel. He also made cameo apperances in the episodes "The Cave Game", "Fireman Sam's Secret", "Trapped on the Mountain", and had some speaking lines in the potential 2018 film ''Fireman Sam: Revenge of the Alien Space Pirates''. During the character's scenes in "The Cave Game", "Fireman Sam's Secret", "Trapped on the Mountain", and Fireman Sam: Revenge of the Alien Space Pirates, lots of characters in Pontypandy glare at him for some unknown reason, possibly because he dosn't belong to Pontypandy. Although, some characters (EX: Elvis, Jerry Lee, Buck Douglas Jr, Darren, Carlton, Hecir, Charlie, etc.) smile and/or wave at him. See Also New Fireman Sam/ Cultural ReferencesCategory:Fireman Sam Category:Anime Category:Treehouse Category:Cartoonito Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Upcoming Category:CGI Television Series Category:CGI-animated Category:2018 Category:TV Series